


I can't see you in the dark

by limjiaer



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Namjoon is mentioned - Freeform, because Im soft for them, catching feelings, did I mention smut?, fuck buddies, im confused and they both too, jinyoung and his tea, just guys being good friends, markbam are weird, not gonna lie there's not a lot of plot here, oh i almost forgot, side jingyeom, smutty parts are soft, theres a bit of jjp in the beginning but not serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limjiaer/pseuds/limjiaer
Summary: Jingyeom are being in love and disgusting, Youngjae is not updated on the gossip, Marbam are acting suspicious, but no one knows why, Jackbum hooking up and being two dumbasses in love.





	I can't see you in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write 1k smut with a blindfold, then I blinked and it was over 15k words...
> 
> (pls bear the possible grammar mistakes, I did my best but you know how it is sometimes)
> 
> Title from Rei Brown’s song.

***

“Anyone has plans for the night?” Bam asked them when they were done with today’s event and were waiting for their ride.

“Yeah, you and Mark are going to sleep, because you have early schedule tomorrow”, Jinyoung reminded the younger and checked his watch.

“Ah hyung come on, we’re not little kids we can have some fun tonight”, Bambam whined and pouted at Jinyoung.

“Let’s go knock one or two shots”, Yugyeom smiled brightly and clung onto his friend affectionately nuzzling on his shoulder. Jaebeom didn't need to look at Jinyoung to notice how tense the other was.

“I’m in”, Mark said, not lifting his eyes from his phone.

“I’m out, I have some studio work to do and I’m not in the mood”, Jaebeom said, frowning and pulling his hood over his head. It was a little chilly outside in the evening that time of the year and he was still a little sweaty. He wished to be at his warm cozy studio as soon as possible, he's been waiting to finally do something useful and music related this whole day.

“Jackson?”

“Sorry, guys, I have a date”, Jackson winked at them and waved to the taxi to stop there, “if everything goes well, see you tomorrow”

“Oh my god, is it Namjoon again? Or someone other from your booty call list?” Mark even looked away from his phone to roll his eyes, but Jackson just blew him a kiss and disappeared inside the car with a happy grin.

“We’ll have fun without him”, Bam shrugged.

“Jinyoung, you sure you don’t want to join us?” Yugyeom made a pouty expression at the other, but it didn’t work.

“I need to help Jaebeom in the studio”, Jinyoung murmured quickly, pointedly ignoring Jaebeom quirking an eyebrow at him.

Yugyeom sighed but decided not to pressure about that, and turned to Bam asking where would they go now.

 

***

“I mean I wish I could open my mouth and tell him how much I love him but I just can’t”, Jinyoung sighed in desperation, downing another shot of tequila and wincing at the burn.

“I still don’t get it why you can’t”, Jaebeom poured them another round and quirked an eyebrow at his friend.

“He’s gonna mock me or something and I’d rather die than let him do that”, Jinyoung scoffed, but his eyes still had that pitiful expression that made him look like a kicked puppy.

“Who doesn’t take the risk, doesn’t drink champaign either”, Jaebeom told him as if it was the answer to all Jinyoung’s problems. Park seemed unimpressed though.

They both were already tipsy from downing almost the half of the bottle of tequila, which they opened for no reason at all, except that they were both alone and miserable on this Friday night finishing work late in Jaebeom’s studio. Jinyoung was sulking all day from the very morning, because yesterday Yugyeom was out somewhere with Jungkook and today they were working and the maknae was all over Bam or Jackson, who just recently returned from China. Jaebeom accepted his friend's help which he so generously offered just not to go out for drinks with his crush, but then Jinyoung just crashed on the couch leaving Jaebeom to finish alone. The leader finished his today’s work just in time for Jinyoung’s occasional heavy sighs to turn into comments about how miserable his life was. Jaebeom just wordlessly pulled a bottle out from his desk and opened it, which led them to where they were now.

“By the way how’s your life? Any good developments?” Jinyoung changed the subject from his own uneventful and non-existent love life to Jaebeom’s, hoping that the older was doing better than him.

“We broke up”, Jaebeom blurted out indifferently.

“You didn’t tell me”, Jinyoung looked at him, surprisingly able to focus his eyes.

“It’s not important anyway”, the older shrugged, "shouldn't've even started it in the first place, it was doomed to end like that from the very beginning"

“Oh so that’s why you are now so bitter and horny on main”, Jinyoung rolled his eyes, annoyed that he didn’t see the reason earlier.

“I’m not!” Jaebeom gasped offended.

“No, you are, and now I know why”

“Pffff”, Jaebeom scoffed, “so what if it was true, what could I do? Random hookups are not my thing and I don't really have a lot of options for dating, so getting laid is quite a problem”

“Your sexual frustration is showing though”, Jinyoung told him, “everyone noticed”

“I’d rather we go back to you crying over Yugyeom, because it doesn’t involve me being dragged”

Jinyoung laughed at first, but then he probably thought about Yugyeom again and his face fell. Jaebeom helpfully pushed a shot glass towards his friend, which he accepted with a nod and downed it without hesitation.

They were slowly getting more wasted, cheeks red with heat and their bodies relaxed on the couch and eventually snuggling closer to each other.

Jaebeom liked the feeling of Jinyoung’s shoulder pressed against his own and the heat radiating from the younger’s body, it was calming. He actually liked to spend time with Jinyoung, it was almost like being on his own, he felt comfortable enough in his friend’s company to just be himself and relax. He knew Jinyoung felt the same way about him and he was glad they had each other.

Jinyoung started mumbling something about Yugyeom again, but this time it wasn’t about holding hands, but rather about how nice their maknae’s thighs were and how Jinyoung wanted to bite them.

Jaebeom laughed and elbowed the younger with a jokingly disgusted “ew”.

“Hey”, Jinyoung winced but didn’t move away from the leader, “I’m trying to discuss my issues with you and that’s what I get”

“You’re not discussing anything, you’re just being horny”, Jaebeom scoffed, resting the back of his head against the couch.

“Says who”, Jinyoung murmured somewhere into Jaebeom’s shoulder, “I’m so frustrated I’m this close to asking the first person I see to fuck me”

Jaebeom raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at Jinyoung in surprise. A crazy idea flashed in his mind for a second, but his brain just bit into it for some reason and started thinking further. Maybe it wasn’t so crazy after all. Jaebeom gulped at the thought. He was now more aware of Jinyoung sitting so close to him, that there weren’t any space between their bodies and their knees were touching and his friend’s head was rested on his shoulder, his breath tickling the skin of Jaebeom’s neck, sending goosebumps down his spine. He licked his lips, parting them and took a breath in before finally forming the thought into words.

“Well, maybe we can help each other out then”, this probably sounded lame, but he felt like he was too sober to say it more explicitly and to talk about it. Though he was drunk enough to actually turn his idea into reality.

Jinyoung lifted his head and their eyes met. The younger’s eyes seemed a little unfocused, he had quite a few shots, so it was no surprise. Park was searching his face for any signs indicating it was a joke, but Jaebeom didn’t give him any, and despite Jinyoung not saying anything and not moving, Jaebeom knew that he was thinking. There was a hard thinking process going on inside that big head of his, a little clouded and slower than usual because of the amount of tequila in his bloodstream, but still running.

Park seemed to come to a decision, Jaebeom seeing no valid enough reasons for Jinyoung to say no to him and he was just waiting for any sort of signal. The younger’s eyes flickered briefly to the leader’s lips, but were quick to return to his eyes again.

Jaebeom leaned in and caught Jinyoung’s lower lip between his own, sucking it in gently. Eyes opposite his slid shut the next second and he felt fingers brushing his cheek lightly, still a little unsure but not pushing him away either.

They parted for a second, Jinyoung looking him in the eyes, his own pupils blown wide, making his stare dark and intense and Jaebeom was ready to drown in the younger’s eyes.

“You sure about it?” Park whispered, his gaze on Jaebeom’s lips once again.

“I’ve never been more sure”, Jaebeom whispered, “we’ve known each other since forever and I trust you. Do you trust me?”

Jinyoung nodded, his eyes still down.

“We’re just helping each other a little, it won’t do us harm, don’t you think?” Jinyoung felt the older’s hot breath on his lips and shivered in anticipation. What a tease.

“You promise?” Jinyoung looked him in the eyes.

“I promise”, Jaebeom held his gaze, not backing away even for a second.

A contented smile ghosted on Jinyoung’s lips as he closed the distance between them, locking their lips in a slow lazy kiss. Jaebeom kind of expected Jinyoung to enjoy kissing like that, he also expected an equally eager response when he tried to deepen the kiss, grazing his tongue along the younger’s bottom lip, urging to let him in. They were kissing messily with probably too much saliva and their teeth clashing clumsily, but they were too caught up in the process to actually care.

 

Jaebeom was now on his stomach lying on the couch, his pants pushed down just enough for Jinyoung to slide between his thighs. They didn’t even try to undress each other, too horny and impatient to waste time. Jinyoung gave shallow trusts in between Jaebeom’s thighs, pressed tight together, briefly grazing his ass cheeks in the process. He knew Jaebeom didn’t have any lube or condoms, why would he, he surely wasn’t expecting to get lucky tonight, let alone in the studio. He also knew that the older wouldn’t want to get undressed even for him, he would rather want something quick and as emotionless as possible, and this time their wishes coincided. Jinyoung rolled his eyes from pleasure as he picked up the pace, sliding between Jaebeom’s thighs, grabbing at the older’s hips. None of them really cared that they were fully clothed and that the position was awkward. Jaebeom was trying to muffle the sounds escaping him, but Jinyoung still heard them, despite the older’s attempts to cover his mouth and hold back. This is what happened when you haven’t gotten laid for quite some time. Jaebeom twisted his body in an awkward angle and he turned his head to catch the younger’s lips for a sloppy misplaced kiss. Jaebeom slid his hand down, stroking his neglected cock in sync with the rhythm of Jinyoung’s thrusts. He felt the younger’s hot breath on his neck and then teeth gently bitting into the skin of his nape, which he surprisingly enjoyed. Jaebeom was close, pumping his own cock mercilessly, squeezing his eyes shut so tight he was seeing stars. He felt that Jinyoung was close too, his hips shaking and stuttering, as he dug his fingers into Jaebeom’s hips. That would leave marks, but no one would see, only the two of them would know it’s there, and Jaebeom shivered at the thought.

Jinyoung came with a guttural groan, resting his forehead against the back of leader’s neck and pushing Jaebeom’s hand away, taking his cock into his own hand and the older let a loud moan escape him, when he came all over Jinyoung’s palm. They stayed like that for some moments catching their breath, enjoying the post-orgasm relaxed state. Jaebeom moved first, pulling his pants and underwear up, covering himself, and Jinyoung let him, climbing off him and getting dressed too.

 

***

Jinyoung was avoiding eye contact, pretending to be busy eating breakfast and occasionally hiding his face behind the coffee mug, avoiding other’s eyes, and Jaebeom noticed it. Jinyoung was embarrassed, he just knew it. They’ve been friends for too long, so he could read the younger like an open book.

Jaebeom, on the opposite, acted like nothing happened, which was partially true. For him it was almost nothing, and he wanted Jinyoung to think so too. Maybe Park would come to it eventually, he was almost sure about that. After all, Jaebeom promised it wouldn’t mess up their friendship and they had nothing to worry about. Jinyoung would calm down about it really soon.

He winced at the sharp sound of coffee machine, his hangover obvious, and Jinyoung winced too. Well the good time did leave its traces.

Did he regret it? Surely not, because he’d finally gotten laid, which made him feel a lot better and it really showed. He calmed down and wasn’t yelling at everyone for no reason, he felt the tension in his shoulders eased up and his mood brightened. Everyone noticed, but only Jackson was brave enough to tell him about it in his usual playful cocky manner.

“Hyung’s got some good pussy and it shows”, he grinned with all his 32 perfect teeth at Jaebeom, who just chuckled, shrugging casually.

“Are you jealous, Jackson-ah?” the older smirked at Wang, but the younger held his gaze, looking at him in a way that made Jaebeom gulp nervously for some reason, despite the younger not saying anything. Thankfully, Jackson got distracted by Mark asking him something and left Jaebeom alone.

No matter how great was that time with Jinyoung and how good the effect from it was, it couldn’t last forever and soon started to wear off, making Jaebeom slowly return to his previous state, being tense, easily irritated and highly likely to explode. He was a time-bomb and others were trying to avoid getting on his nerves, not wanting to be the ones caught in the line of fire, but everyone knew it was a question of time for something out of hand to happen and cause their leader to burst.

Jaebeom thought about that for a while and decided to maybe ask Jinyoung to do that again. They could maybe agree on doing it from time to time, it would be good for both of them, Jaebeom would relax and Jinyoung would forget about his hopeless crush even for a while. Only the benefits here. And they didn’t have any romantic feelings for each other, so it wouldn’t ruin their friendship, only bring it to a new level, or so he told himself. Surely, the desire to get laid was clouding his mind, making his decisions a little biased.

It was a peaceful morning, Jaebeom just came back from the studio, where he fell asleep on the couch around three in the morning, and they were all having breakfast. Mark was staring at his cereal with hatred as if it was its fault that he had to wake up today, and Jaebeom absentmindedly thought that he wasn’t the most annoyed one at the table right now. He looked at Jinyoung, who was reading, though he hasn’t turned the page over for far too long, the leader knew the younger was usually reading fast, and he was stirring the sugar in his tea for several minutes already, which meant he was in one of his dreamy moods. Jaebeom wondered if he had a dream where he married Yugyeom again. They were sitting in relative silence, the only sounds filling the kitchen were Mark’s now aggressive chewing, Jackson’s fast typing on his phone, and the occasional clinking of spoons against dishes.

“Morning”, Yugyeom entered the kitchen and yawned widely, which was so contagious that Bambam looked at him and also yawned while trying to say “good morning” back.

Jaebeom noticed how Jinyoung darted his eyes upwards the second he heard the maknae’s voice, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Yugyeom poured himself coffee and sat on the empty seat next to Bambam opposite Jinyoung, who was now stealing glances at him. Everything was as usual. Or it wasn’t. Yugyeom caught Jinyoung staring, and a wide smile bloomed on his face, as he winked at Park, who was now turning deep red as he gave a small shy smile in return and turned back to his book, still smiling like an idiot. Jaebeom blinked. _Oh god_. He saw Bambam grinning smugly into his coffee mug, trying to act unbothered and as if nothing just happened, while Jackson, who was watching the scene too, stopped typing and sat there his mouth half opened in disbelief. Seemed like only Mark didn’t see anything, too busy with trying not to fall asleep again, and probably Youngjae, who wasn’t there.

Jinyoung stood up and left first, Yugyeom didn’t even try to come up with some excuse as he left right after, following the older, leaving the rest of them to finish breakfast.

“So we all gonna sit here and ignore the elephant in the room?” Jackson was flashing his eyes from Bambam to Jaebeom and back.

“Huh?” Mark lifted his head to look at Wang in confusion.

Jaebeom sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 

***

Jinyoung was glowing and was even more disgusting with Yugyeom and about him, and as his honorable best friend, Jaebeom had to listen about it twice as more. As much as he was happy for his friend, he wished everything would go back to the way it was, because he couldn't handle any more of that Yugyeom appreciation speeches. Jaebeom would rather Jinyoung told his newly found boyfriend all that, he surely needed and wanted to hear that information a lot more than leader did, but he was rolling his eyes mentally and staying strong, listening whenever needed, being a good friend he was. But he had his limits and Jinyoung's happy personal life was just adding to his frustration. Sure, he was happy for both his members, but he just wanted to breathe without being shoved the details about their disgusting romantic relationship down his throat, he’s had enough already, thank you very much.

He knew he needed to get laid really bad now, because he was even more frustrated and annoyed, and even was harsh with Youngjae today at the dance practice, though the younger only meant well and just asked him about how he felt. Jaebeom exploded and his temper got out of control, even the usually unbothered Mark turned to him, quirking an eyebrow as if saying "really, man?" and Jaebeom hasn't felt so bad for a long time. He then profoundly apologized to Youngjae, buying him dinner and even offering to stand on his knees begging for forgiveness, but Choi stopped him, saying that the food would do just fine and that he didn't hold a grudge, fully understanding that Jaebeom was having a tough period in life.

This, the understanding and support from one of his members, was supposed to make him feel better, but it didn't. Instead, Jaebeom felt even more like shit. Like a parent, who failed in parenting and his kids knew it and had to grow up earlier to be able to take care of themselves and not bother him. That metaphor, added to his already existing frustration, made him sit on the floor of his studio, staring at the ceiling and wondering, when the things just started to go downhill. He heard a knock and turned his head to the door. Not bothering to wait for an answer, Jackson popped only his head in, eyeing Jaebeom. Probably noting the spaced-out state the older was in, Wang just let himself in, closing the door and then dropping his body next to the leader.

"I brought us wine and soju, whatever you prefer this day of the week, and you're not getting away from me, before we remove at least half of the sticks shoved up your ass", Jackson said, the tone of his voice not allowing any kind of objection and Jaebeom just nodded. He didn’t even want to protest. He was tired, it was Friday evening, and the room he shared with Jinyoung is most definitely occupied, so he had to stay the night there, and he was infinitely grateful for the glass of wine Jackson offered him. It wasn't even fit for wine, but none of them really cared, Jaebeom only had two of these and two shot glasses, which were still there from their tequila night with Jinyoung, and Jackson was about to use them too but later.

“You wanna talk about it?” Jackson asked after the second glass and Jaebeom shook his head. He surely didn’t want to tell Wang how he needed to get laid, but needed to be in relationship with the person first so his trust issues wouldn’t get in the way and all that stuff which was surely foreign and weird for Jackson, who was easygoing and fine with hookups here and there, judging from his stories about some of his adventures. Jaebeom could only envy him and wish he wasn’t such a Mr. Tight Ass and could ease up just enough to fuck around and relax. He brushed that thought away and turned back to reality, because Jackson was cheerfully telling him something and would want a response to that. Jaebeom was really grateful to Jackson for keeping him company tonight, though he surely had more exciting things to do with more exciting people and yet he was there, filling the silence with funny stories and something random about his latest visits to China, while Jaebeom was listening, distracted from his stupid stressful thoughts, feeling the knot in his chest easing up a little. Jackson’s company was never boring, he seemed to always know what to say, how to look at someone, when to give a smile and when a comforting pat on the shoulder was needed, or when to pour one more glass. Though Jaebeom was mistaken, thinking that they would only talk all evening, because as soon as they were halfway to finish the bottle of wine, Wang offered to play a drinking game: they take turns in asking each other questions about themselves or others and who’s wrong drinks.

They were getting more and more tipsy, because they quickly got bored with all the casual questions about their mutual friends and latest gossip and turned to themselves, asking more and more personal stuff they didn’t ever tell each other earlier, getting competitive, neither wanting to lose the game and fall first. If anyone asked Jaebeom, he would tell that Jackson started it all, urging the leader to guess at what age Wang lost his virginity.

“Does everything you ask must include deets about your sex life?” Jaebeom rolled his eyes when Jackson asked him to guess his favorite sex position.

“Hey! You have an advantage, because you know almost everything about me and I know shit about you, so this part is something we never discussed and we’re almost equal here”, Jackson explained, looking serious enough to convince the considerably drunk Jaebeom that what he said was valid, “so?..”

Jaebeom tapped his index finger on his chin, thinking and then just giving up, “missionary?”

“Do you even know any other positions?” Jackson rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed with Jaebeom not trying hard enough.

“Fuck off, I do, just don’t know the names”, Jaebeom scoffed, “did I get it right or am I drinking?”

“Partly, my favorite is missionary when I top, but toad when I bottom, so pour yourself one more, b-boy king”, Jackson giggled, pushing the shot glass towards Jaebeom.

“You didn’t specify! I thought you meant sex with girls”, Jaebeom gestured exasperatedly.

“I’m a bi switch, what were you even expecting?” Jackson scoffed looking smug, because he tricked the leader, “now I really wanna know which is yours, wait let me guess! It’s probably cowboy or doggy style, am I right?”

“I’m not answering, you asked that question yourself”, Jaebeom waved at him, trying to cut off further discussion, but Jackson wasn’t someone you could easily brush off.

“I’ll drink two, if I’m wrong”, Jackson was determined.

That sounded like a negotiable option, Jaebeom’s competitive side which enjoyed winning more than anything awakened, whipping him to accept the easy bet.

“Take three, you guessed wrong”, Jaebeom smirked.

“Hey! You have to tell me the right answer then!”

“I don’t know the name”

“Describe it, I probably know”

“Jackson...”

“Just tell me!”

“It’s kinda lap dance but face-to face”, Jaebeom said, feeling the tips of his ears heating up.

“That sounds like lotus and that’s so soft”, Jackson smiled like he was about to make an “awww” sound, “but is it when you top or bottom? Or both?”

“Just drink already”, Jaebeom turned away, not looking at Wang, who downed three shots in a row, wincing at the burn.

“My turn now”, Jackson wiped his lips with the back of his palm, and made eye contact with Jaebeom, who narrowed his eyes and swallowed visibly, probably expecting some trick. And his gut feeling didn’t wrong him, “Do I want to kiss you now?”

“Jackson, what the hell?” Jaebeom stared at Wang in disbelief, but the younger didn’t flick his gaze away, not even for a second, and instead of annoyance Jaebeom felt the heat rushed to his face, but he tried to hold the other’s stare.

“A question is a question”, Jackson smirked playfully and shrugged, “so? Your guess?”

“Um...no?” Jaebeom replied, trying to give them both one last chance to go on like they did just before that moment, but Jackson wasn’t helping him.

“I actually do”, Jackson lowered his voice, making it sound rougher and raspier, and thousand times hotter, but Jaebeom never said that, “a lot. So drink up”, he poured JB a shot, looking at him expectantly.

Jaebeom felt hot. Was it the amount of alcohol he consumed, which was a lot, or was it the way Jackson was looking at him, not pushing him into anything or insisting, but just showing that the opportunity is there and all he had to do was to take it or knock it. To his horror he couldn’t find any good enough reasons to say no. Well, there certainly were lots of reasons, some of them quite valid, but not valid enough for one drunk Jaebeom sitting on the floor. Maybe he should stop drinking, the alcohol seemed to make him even hornier, if that was even possible, making it hard to think with brain and making him start to think with something in his pants instead.

He didn’t realize he was leaning closer, while looking at Jackson’s lips, before their faces were too close to just be friendly, and Wang, being the more impatient one here, closed the gap between them and locked their lips together.

It felt so surreal and Jaebeom felt like he wan’t in his own body, like he was watching from the side, but the touch of fingertips on his jaw was real and the nose pressed softly against his cheek was too.

Jackson was kissing like nothing Jaebeom expected. Not that he thought about it a lot, god no, but he would’ve been less surprised if Jackson would just try to suck his face off with furious persistence, the teeth clinking, rough almost bleeding bites on lips. Instead, Jackson was gently pressing their mouths together, leaving small kittenish licks occasionally. He didn’t try to push the older into anything, didn’t try to deepen the kiss, just waited, offering himself for something more, but not making a move, giving Jaebeom full control and all chances to change his mind and stop.

Jaebeom was growing impatient before he could even process it, the heat from Jackson’s body, the burning but also gentle touch of his hands on the leader’s waist, was driving him insane and hungry for more. He was curious how these hands would feel sliding under his shirt or fingers digging into the meat of his thighs holding him in place.

Jaebeom bit the younger’s lower lip, capriciously urging him to deepen the kiss. He felt Jackson smile into the kiss and then his wet tongue sliding across Jaebeom’s lips, pressing in, tasting the inside.

Jaebeom tasted like soju he just drank and something else, which Jackson really liked and wanted to figure out, as his fingers dug into the skin on Jaebeom’s nape and he pressed their faces closer if that was even possible. Now that was something Jaebeom expected from Jackson. Hot, confident and passionate, which made the leader melt, his knees turn into jelly, when Jackson’s hand absentmindedly grazed his abdomen, sliding under the hem of his jeans. Jaebeom gasped, when Wang slid his hand into his underwear and palmed his half-hard cock.

“Fuck, Jackson”, Jaebeom breathed out, his voice shaking.

The older felt Wang’s smirk against his lips as Chinese moved his head lower to kiss Jaebeom’s jaw, also shifting his hand so he was now holding Jaebeom’s shaft with his whole palm, stroking slowly, almost teasingly, up and down, the dryness making Jaebeom squirm uncomfortable from oversensitivity, but still waiting impatiently and thirsting for more. Jackson didn’t pause in leaving wet kisses on the older’s jaw, while mercilessly stroking him in messy fast rhythm. Jaebeom tried to hold back but couldn’t help moan into Jackson’s mouth or the crook of his neck every time Wang slid his thumb against the slit of Jaebeom’s cock, and rubbed at the sensitive spot under the head, making the older hiss and bite his own lip till it starts bleeding.

All of this was so wrong and dirty, but Jaebeom couldn’t find it in himself to care, not right now, when he was drunk and Jackson’s hands were sending him to the seventh heaven.

He came with a guttural groan, biting on Jackson’s shoulder, wetting his shirt with drool, while the younger worked him through his orgasm, milking the last cum from his spent cock. Jaebeom tried to catch his breath, his body felt like jelly, as he relaxed into the embrace of Jackson’s muscular arms.

That felt good. No feelings, but a lot of pleasure. Jackson’s hands felt so good on him, hot, attentive, careful but confident, and they weren’t his own, which felt absolutely amazing. It was so long since someone else touched him, Jinyoung was the last and it was weeks ago. Jackson kissed him one last time and it was so gentle, and it made Jaebeom feel things, because of how soft Wang’s lips were moving against his own and how careful and tender was the hand caressing the hair on his nape.

 

***

“Are you okay?” Yugyeom asked when Jackson creeped out of his room and rubbed his eyes sleepily, “You seemed a bit down in the evening”

“It’s just...”, Jackson cleared his throat and made his way to the couch to drop himself on it, “I saw Namjoon before the practice, we were going to have our usual Friday date, but he said we needed to talk”

Yugyeom froze in the middle of one of his weird poses, which he used to stretch the new pair of some really tight pants. Jackson wasn’t sure if it was working, the pants were still too tight to be able to dance in them, but Yugyeom did it all the time, so probably it did work.

“And?”

“I was planning to make a move this night and to suggest trying to take our relationship on a new level, but...” Jackson rubbed the bridge of his nose, “He told me he started dating someone for real and that we need to exclude benefits out of our friendship”

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Yugyeom sat near Wang and put his hand on the older’s shoulder.

“Yeah, kind of, I mean, he was all polite and considerate and sincere as always, which I really like about him, but still I’m kinda upset, I thought that we could work and I could finally be in a healthy long-term relationship, you know how I want that”, Jackson stopped for a moment and Yugyeom nodded. He knew. Despite all those new people, friends and hookups, deep down Jackson actually wanted to have someone permanent, “We are still friends and stuff, I like spending time with him, but that’s all”

“You’re gonna find someone, who would love to date you for real, I’m sure”, Yugyeom squeezed his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, “Maybe they’re closer than you think”

“Ugh hope so”, Jackson sniffed briefly, “anyways after that I got shitfaced with Jaebeom, he seemed to feel like shit too, and we had a good time. So good I really need a hangover pill and to drink a lot of water”

“Pills are in the first aid kit”, Yugyeom chuckled, patted Jackson’s shoulder one last time and resumed stretching his pants. Jackson barely managed to dodge one of his long limbs thrown suddenly in the air.

 

...

Jaebeom was eating his cereal in distress. His hangover was terrible, his skull was aching and threatening to crack and split in two. He drank a lot of water, but it didn’t seem to work, so he was wincing from pain from time to time, until Jackson put a pill in front of him, wordlessly urging to take it. Wang looked hungover too, but a lot better than him, and Jaebeom hoped the pill would have the same effect on him too.

He couldn’t stop stealing glances at Jackson now, who seemed to act like nothing happened. Well, he surely acted like it was the most normal thing to do, he even smoothly and easily refused, when Jaebeom offered to pay back, saying he was too drunk to get hard, and it was so casual and playful and easy that Jaebeom didn’t even feel sorry or embarrassed or uncomfortable.

They didn’t even actually had sex, it was just a drunk handjob, while they were both fully clothed, and Jaebeom surprisingly trusted Jackson enough to let Wang touch him there. The alcohol surely helped him relax and think less. He probably should’ve protested, but Wang’s hands on him and hot wet mouth on his own felt too good to deprive himself of it back then. Did he regret anything now? Probably no. Did he want to talk to Jackson? Surely no. Did he want to do it again? About that he wasn’t sure.

Jackson didn’t try to talk to him about that night either, he acted so normal, that Jaebeom almost felt like it was just his dream or he imagined it, and it made it easy to pretend that nothing between them ever happened.

It happened again though. Jackson pressed Jaebeom against the wall, caging him with hands on both sides of his head, kissing the older senseless, hot and messy and impatient. Jaebeom was getting hard too fast for his own liking, Jackson barely even touched him, and Jaebeom wasn't sure he wanted to do it. The reason was that he wasn’t sure that this time it would be on his terms and as acceptable as last time. He didn’t want to talk or explain anything, so he should probably stop or do something. And just as he had that thought he felt Jackson moving to unbutton his shirt and pants at the same time, so Jaebeom caught his hands midway and tried to play it cool.

“Close your eyes, don’t look down”, he smirked at the younger, trying to sound playful and not at all suspicious. Jackson gave him a little confused expression, but nodded anyway, indicating that he would do as told, the request wasn’t weird itself, but there was something in Jaebeom’s expression that gave the older away, and Jackson didn’t know what it was or what was the reason behind it. He didn’t get a chance to think about it though, because he felt Jaebeom’s mouth on his cock, tongue teasing the slit, and Jackson tossed his head back, eyes rolling back in pleasure, sliding shut. The leader’s mouth felt absolutely amazing, swallowing him up almost to the base, making Jackson choke on air as he was barely holding himself back not to fist into the older’s mullet and start thrusting into pulsating wet heat. Instead, he gently tangled his fingers into the black soft strands, tugging lightly at it, and oh god there’s a muffled moan he heard, Jaebeom sure didn’t mean to make it, let alone Jackson hear it.

“Fuck...”, Jackson breathed out, “that feels good...fuck... Jaebeom...”

Another moan from the older sent vibrations around Jackson’s cock and Wang felt his knees weakened, and he knew he was close. He opened his mouth to tell Jaebeom that, but looked down automatically, forgetting about the older’s request, and he almost let out a gasp at the sight. Jaebeom with his hair messed from Jackson playing with it, eyes squeezed shut as he focused on what he was doing, red swollen lips wrapped tightly around the younger’s cock, moving up and down, while Jaebeom quickly bobbed his head, picking up the pace and helping himself with hand where his mouth couldn’t reach. He looked so hot and dirty, standing on his knees and almost choking on Jackson’s cock, a glistening trace of drool on his chin, adding to the filthy picture. Jackson knew he shouldn’t’ve looked, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away, licking his own lips unconsciously staring at other’s pretty mouth that was pleasuring him so well.

“Jaebeom...I’m close”, he moaned and felt the older picking up the pace. Wang glanced down for a brief second again and saw Jaebeom's other hand shoved into his pants, stroking his own cock in sync with moving his head, and Jackson came with a groan, while tugging on Jaebeom’s hair. Jaebeom pulled back from him, wiping the cum from his lips, and removing his other hand from his pants, and Jackson knew that the older just came into his pants.

 

***

Jackson did like the blowjob Jaebeom gave him. It actually was one of the best blowjobs he had in a while and he wondered where the older learned it from and when did he have time to master the skill. But as much as he liked it, he found Jaebeom's behavior slightly weird. Maybe he was overthinking it and imagining, and it actually wasn’t that deep, but he knew something was off. The older dodged him when he tried to undress him, told Jackson not to look when he gave him the blowjob, and what is more he came in his pants while sucking Jackson’s dick, but didn’t let Jackson touch him and help him instead. It bothered Wang, but he couldn’t just go and talk to the older about it, he would never tell him anything, so it wasn’t an option.

 

***

It’s been a week since the blowjob, both of them still acting like there was nothing going on between them, but Jackson still noticed restlessness in Jaebeom. He was the only one though, because he knew it could be there, while others were oblivious. Jackson sensed the tension between them, only they were aware about, but neither of them seemed willing to do anything about it.

They were in the studio again, this time sober and working, both already tired from hours spent there, and all Jackson wished right now was to finally call it a day and go home to sleep. Jaebeom, on the other hand, didn’t show any signs of tiredness, but showed signs of something else. Jackson could feel the burning gaze with his skin now, he knew Jaebeom was staring, stealing glances at him from time to time, but he couldn’t catch him, the sneaky bastard hiding his eyes skillfully the second Jackson turned around.

Jaebeom's been squirming in his chair for the last twenty minutes, shifting positions, as if being unable to find the one comfortable enough, and Jackson couldn't concentrate in such atmosphere. Uncomfortableness, tension, and something unsaid was floating heavily in the air, its weight pressing on Jackson's shoulders. In the awkward silence Jackson could hear the sound of Jaebeom's breath so clear, as if the older was breathing right near his ear, the hot air caressing his neck on every exhale and making the hair on his nape stand up. Wang wondered how they managed to get even half of planned work done like that. Jackson stared at the screen of his laptop, trying to remember what he was trying to do, but Jaebeom's sigh and more of him shifting in chair distracted him again. With the corner of his eye Jackson saw that the older was staring at him again, but he knew he would avert his gaze just in time. Against others opinions Jackson was quite patient, but right now his patience was wearing thin, he was tired and stressed, and Jaebeom wasn't adding to his self-control. Jackson stood up, slamming his hands against the table, and turned to meet Jaebeom's startled eyes, the older parted his lips as if intending to say something, but Jackson gave him no chance, closing the gap between them in two steps and straddling the leader's thighs, kissing him hungrily. Jaebeom hummed into the kiss and Jackson felt his hand on his nape, pulling him closer. The leader was responding eagerly, not trying to steal the initiative from the younger, letting him bite on his lips and lick his mouth all Jackson wanted, while he was breathing noisily and digging his fingers into the soft material of Jackson's hoodie. Jackson moved lower, tracing wet kisses on the older's jaw down to his neck, nipping on the sensitive skin, hearing Jaebeom's breath stuttering as he tilted his head back, exposing more skin for Jackson to tease. Jackson's hands slid down the older's chest to the level of his belt and Wang lifted the other's t-shirt, grazing his fingertips against the hot skin and moving up, but Jaebeom caught his wrists. Jackson straightened his back and looked down at the older quirking one eyebrow, the silent question in his eyes quite obvious. Jaebeom refused to meet his eyes, looking away with something close to embarrassment on his face, and while Jackson could feel the other was half-hard already, he was still holding on Jackson's wrists and not letting him do anything.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jackson asked softly.

Jaebeom shook his head, still not looking at the younger. Now that was something, whatever problem they had, it wasn't completely Jackson's fault. Jaebeom wasn't against the idea of having sex with him. But what was it then? Jackson wanted to groan in frustration, Jaebeom would've made it much easier for both of them if he just opened his mouth and told Jackson what it was, not making him play charades and mind games. But it was Jaebeom, so he shouldn’t expect anything else. Jackson tried to think, which was hard in such situation, while he was still a little pissed and obviously turned on, and replay their last encounters in his head, and what they all had in common was the fact they were both fully clothed and Jaebeom surely didn't want to change that. But you can't have sex fully clothed, right, not really? And then a wild guess hit him. That's what it was all about. Well, that's solvable.

"We can do it with lights off", he lowered his voice, gently stroking Jaebeom's cheek with his knuckles, "and we can stop any time, just tell me, okay?"

Jaebeom opened his mouth, probably intending to say how stupid the idea sounded and that only Jackson could suggest something like that, but closed it, because Jackson didn't try to ask him why, or mock him or judge in any way, instead he tried to be understanding. Also he was strangely still sitting on Jaebeom's lap and willing to fuck him, and the idea wasn't that stupid after all, it could actually work. The leader paused for a short moment, hesitating, whether he wanted it that bad that he would step over himself. He did. He nodded slowly and Jackson smiled. A small win for him, big win for the gays.

He climbed off Jaebeom and went to turn off the lights, while Jaebeom closed both their laptops. The room was dark now, Jackson's eyes didn't yet adjust and he moved slowly with his hands in front of him not to trip over anything. They stumbled in the dark, Jackson's hands finally found Jaebeom and the older shivered at the touch, catching the younger in embrace and pulling him close. Wang misplaced a kiss to the corner of Jaebeom's mouth, only finding his lips from the second try, causing both of them to chuckle and that eased up the tension, which had been between them the whole day. Jackson guided Jaebeom's hands to his waist, the older got the hint and slid his hands up, together with hoodie and tank top, feeling the hot smooth skin under his fingertips. He didn't know he needed to feel it so bad until now, his fingers outlining the younger’s abs, which twitched under his touch. Jackson let Jaebeom pull the hoodie over his head and toss it on the floor, and then leaned in, kissing the older. Without lights, Jaebeom seemed to get braver and Jackson liked that. A lot. Liked how hungrily other's hands were roaming over his body, stroking curiously, impatiently, wanting more, and Jackson couldn’t wait to give it all to him.

His hands found the hem of Jaebeom's t-shirt pulling it up and this time the older let him, shivering at the feeling of cold air on this skin, but forgetting about it the second he felt Jackson's hot lips on his chest, leaving wet kisses here and there. That felt good and it was the first, but not the last time this night Jaebeom was thankful for Jackson's idea. Wang caught the leader's nipple between his lips, bitting lightly and sucking it in, drawing a moan from the older, which he wanted to replay in his head for the rest of his life. The fact they couldn't see, but only feel each other, made every touch even more intimate, heightening all other senses, Jaebeom felt like an open nerve under Jackson's hands and mouth. Darkness was hiding him from other's eyes, but he was still naked, waiting for Jackson to touch him, exposing his skin for wet kisses. Jackson grind against him, their clothed erections sliding against each other, and they moaned in unison. Jaebeom grabbed at Jackson’s shoulders, pulling him closer urging to do it again, but Wang pulled away to take off his pants and then fiddled with the zipper of Jaebeom’s jeans. The cons of being in absolute darkness, he couldn’t see even what he needed to see. Finally Jackson coped with the zipper, sliding Jaebeom’s jeans down together with his underwear and tossing it to the direction where the rest of their clothes supposedly were.

Jaebeom’s erection bounced freely and before he could feel embarrassed about how hard he was only from some kisses, he felt Jackson’s mouth sucking on the head of his cock, and any protests about Jackson moving too fast died in the older’s throat, replaced with whiny moans.

“Jackson”, Jaebeom breathed out, trying to focus and form his thoughts into words, “lube... in the drawer”

“Fuck... don’t move”, Jackson sounded breathless as he let Jaebeom’s cock out of his mouth and reached to the drawer, fumbling around till he found something resembling what he needed. The older wanted to explain why he had the lube in his studio, but considering he left it for him and Jinyoung after that night, he decided not to bother and Jackson probably didn’t care. He didn’t even tease him.

Jaebeom grabbed the edge of the desk while Jackson caught one of his legs by the inner side of the knee, lifting it up, and then the leader felt one finger pushing inside him. He hissed at the intrusion and tried to relax. He hasn’t done it for himself for quite some time already, barely having time to jerk himself off lately, but Jackson knew what he was doing, and it was mostly painless, Wang added the third finger already before Jaebeom knew it, only making the older hiss a little and bite on Wang’s shoulder.

“I’m good”, Jaebeom murmured into Jackson’s neck when the fingers were sliding in and out with ease, and Wang was amazed how he managed to still be shy in complete darkness while they both were naked and so turned on it was actually hard to form a proper thought. Still he said nothing, and pulled the fingers out, ripping the condom open. Jaebeom decided not to ask Jackson about why he had condoms with him, just like the other didn’t ask him about the lube.

Jaebeom wanted to scream, when Jackson slid inside him to the full length, the tip of his cock pressing at the sweet spot, the stretch not painful, but bringing the pleasant filling up sensation. Jackson peppered his face with kisses, while giving him time to adjust. Jaebeom wrapped his arms around Jackson’s neck and tried to relax and even his breath. The older spread his legs wider and Jackson took the hint and pulled back to then slide in the tight heat again, enjoying the high pitched moan escaping the older.

“Always wanted to hear that”, Jackson murmured and Jaebeom bit his ear for it, “Hey! I meant it as a compliment”

“You’re talking too much”, Jaebeom breathed out while Jackson was moving rhythmically, slowly rolling his hips and thrusting into him like a damn Magic Mike and it looked so sexy, but Jaebeom would never tell him that.

“I can talk and fuck at the same time”, Jaebeom wanted to reply but Jackson decided to speed up and the older just moaned instead, tossing his head back in pleasure, while Jackson was fucking him hard against the desk.

 

***

The next day when Jaebeom saw Jackson in the morning, and saw the reddening traces on Wang's back, while the younger was going to the bathroom topless, he felt his whole face burning up. He now knew exactly how Jinyoung felt after their one and only fun night, and he didn't like the feeling. Though it was totally worth it, he came four times, the last one was so good he’d been lying boneless on the couch for some minutes, while Jackson was leaving soft kisses on his neck and shoulders.

He calmed down a little later, because Jackson behaved like nothing special happened last night, just like after their first drunk kiss, and that relaxed Jaebeom a little, at least his cheeks lost color a bit, or else Jinyoung was about to ask him if he was feeling unwell. Jackson's attitude made Jaebeom feel like they were still cool and things between them weren't complicated, and that what happened in the darkness behind closed door would stay there. If that was what Jackson tried to achieve, then he should be proud, he succeeded, Jaebeom now also believed that they were light and breezy about the whole thing and he breathed out, feeling comfortable again.

 

Jaebeom couldn't stop thinking about that night with Jackson, the touch of the other's hands still fresh on his skin and marks from his teeth still tangible. He still didn't know how he let Jackson talk him into this and why did he like it so much, he must be really desperate, but he didn't know for what exactly. For just sex in general or for sex with Jackson. He brushed that thought away, he didn't want to think further about it, but he had to admit that he wanted to do it again. Jackson seemed to have a strange unexplainable effect on him, like some sort of a drug, of which he couldn't get enough. It was bothering him a little, but not too much. Another thing bothering him was why Jackson was doing it. He surely had many other options for fuckbuddies and yet he was fucking Jaebeom. Maybe he was the most convenient or maybe he just wasn't the only one, which was quite possible. It was partly the reason Jaebeom didn't let Jackson see him naked, he trusted him just enough to fuck him against the desk in the studio and then pound him senseless into the couch in complete darkness, but nothing more. Jaebeom was fine with that, Jackson could fuck whoever he wanted as long as he also fucks Jaebeom that good. Jaebeom didn't want to be special, he just wanted an easy stress relief, he didn't want to date Wang or them be exclusive, they didn't need to complicate their already weird enough relationship. What do they even label it? Colleagues don't fuck and fuckbuddies have some rules, which they didn't bother to discuss, and Jaebeom surely didn't want to discuss anything. Okay, no labels then. Whatever. Jackson was okay with them fucking and Jaebeom was okay with that too, as long as they keep some distance between them, and with lights off it seemed more like a dream than a real thing. It was kind of weird that Jackson accepted Jaebeom's weird terms, and Wang didn't try to push him into telling why or tease him about it. As long as it was like that, they were fine, Jaebeom was fine.

 

They fuck the day before Jackson had to fly to China, Jackson offering and Jaebeom taking the offer, closing the curtains and Jackson sliding into the bed together with him, while Jinyoung was sleeping in Yugyeom's room. In the morning Jackson woke up to the sound of the alarm, Jaebeom barely registering that, and before untangling himself from the warm embrace, Jackson caught Jaebeom's lips in a closed-mouth kiss, then left a small kiss on the older's shoulder and finally got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to get ready for the flight. Jaebeom hid a smile in the pillow, which he was now hugging instead of Jackson, but decided not to think about the nature of the warm feeling in his chest.

 

***

Jaebeom texted him in the evening, when Jackson was out of the shower chilling on the bed and ready to fall asleep. It was just the way he always did it, no greeting or anything, just cutting straight to the point, and Jackson chuckled, the other still wasn't a fan of socializing through texts, he wasn't really good even in verbal conversations, but through text he was a disaster.

_“Jinyoung and Yugyeom threw a sabotage while you’re away and changed rooming arrangements. You and I are rooming together now”_

Jackson quirked an eyebrow, waiting for some moments for any continuation to make situation clearer or whatever, but nothing followed, so Wang decided to call. He waited a few buzzes, and already thought that Jaebeom wouldn’t answer, the older wasn’t a fan of calls either, let alone FaceTime ones, but suddenly Jaebeom picked up and Jackson saw his face on the screen.

“Hey”, Wang smiled and rolled over to lie on his stomach, resting his phone against the head of the bed, while hugging a pillow.

“Hey”, Jaebeom was in the studio, Jackson noted the familiar walls and ceiling, and where else could the leader be in that time of the day. He looked a little tired and his eyes were moving from one thing to another, only briefly lingering on Jackson’s face, “Why did you call?”

Jackson chuckled. That was so Jaebeom, no small talk, blunt and straightforward as always.

“I didn’t think you would actually pick up”, he shrugged and laughed.

This eased up the atmosphere between them, as Jaebeom laughed along with him, also melting up little by little, and Wang took that as a good sign.

“Should I maybe gather your things and move it to our room?” Jaebeom asked after they exchanged the general details of their last weeks.

“If it’s not hard for you, then I would be really grateful!” Jackson’s face lit up, “Please, be careful with my snapbacks and diamonds"

Jaebeom rolled his eyes, he hasn't even actually agreed to do it yet and Jackson was already ordering him around. Though it wasn't a big deal, he would move Wang's things when he has time, it's not hard and he certainly wasn't doing it just to see that sparkling smile on Jackson's face, not at all, just being a good friend and roommate.

"Sooooo..." Jackson stretched, his lips forming a cute little "o", "You and I are now roommates... You know what it means?"

Jaebeom's mouth suddenly went dry, and he swallowed visibly, feeling his face heat up. No, Jackson couldn't just talk about it right now out of nowhere, they never mentioned it outside his room or studio, not even when they were alone. Why was he talking about it? Did he want to have a serious talk or what? The leader mastered the courage to look at Wang, and tried to save the situation and his face by carelessly shrugging shoulders and pulling the most neutral expression, quirking one eyebrow, questioning. He hoped the range of emotions he experienced at least didn't show on his face and Jackson didn't notice how anxious the question made him feel. They should’ve just talked through the phone, and he cursed Jackson’s love for FaceTime.

"We can now have late night raids on fridge without Jinyoung knowing, since he would be so busy", Jackson wiggled his eyebrows and Jaebeom wanted to slap him through the phone. He was relieved, but the traitorous thought about what could happen if Jackson actually implied something sexual was at the back of his mind. Jaebeom wondered what he would say and how would he react if Jackson did. Wang seemed to be oblivious to his emotions or he just decided not to comment on that. He tended not to comment on lots of things and Jaebeom didn’t know if it backfires at them in the near future.

“Yeah, sure, and you’ll be all whiny, wondering about where did you get those extra kilograms from”

“Hey! Cheat meals are necessary sometimes! Not everyone can eat whatever they want and still look as gorgeous as you”, Jackson pouted.

Jaebeom felt his cheeks traitorously heat up and he tried to think of something to reply to that, but ended up just opening his mouth and closing it, while trying to avert Jackson’s eyes.

“Wow hyung, you’re blushing”, Jackson lowered his voice and stared with fascination, only making Jaebeom blush harder. The older wanted to whine in desperation at his traitorous body reactions. Why would Wang say such things aloud and right to his face? Why did it make him feel that way?

“Stop teasing”, Jaebeom tried to gain his usual slightly annoyed expression back and liked to think that he was succeeding, “or I’m hanging up”, he added knowing well that it was the last thing the younger wanted.

“Okay-okay”, Wang waved a hand at him, showing that he’d be a good boy, “how’s everyone except our gross couple?”

“Fine, except that Bam’s now rooming with Mark and I think they’re doing something illegal”, Jaebeom winced, remembering a weird conversation between the two he overheard two days ago, “oh and Bam drew a dick on Mark’s forehead after he deprived him of something, so now Mark wears a headband, because the dumbass used permanent marker”

Jackson let out a delighted scream, “Ah I wish I was there to witness it”, he could only imagine Bam’s shiteating grin and Mark’s eyes blown so wide they were about to fall out of his skull, his face expression screaming “you’re dead”.

He wanted to be home with them so bad, to hear idiotic laughs, Jinyoung’s annoyed voice, Yugyeom’s whining about who stole his favorite shirt again, while Bam trying it on in his room, Mark’s sleep deprived face after he’d been gaming all night, Jaebeom acting like a mother hen with his cats and Youngjae’s occasional visits just to make sure they didn’t kill each other. No matter how many people were surrounding him there, he still felt lonely and out of place. Maybe his face changed at the thought, because Jaebeom was now looking at him slightly concerned. Jackson was so glad that the older actually answered his call, he didn’t know he needed it so much, until he saw Jaebeom’s face and warm smile, which made Jackson feel something he couldn’t quite put a name on.

“I miss you”, he lowered his voice, as if they were in a room full of people and Jackson wanted only Jaebeom to hear him, “I mean I miss all of you, but now it’s only me and you there, so I wanted to tell you that...” he cut himself off before he could say anything more embarrassing and rubbed on his nape while cursing himself in his head.

“I miss you too”, Jaebeom had said such a thing to him a hundred times already, in their group they were quite open about emotions they felt towards each other, and it was quite normal to say such a thing, but now for some reason it felt different. Jaebeom felt a lot more intimate telling the younger that right now. Maybe it was the lateness of the call or something in Jackson’s eyes, when he was looking directly at Jaebeom, not averting his gaze. Was he doing it on purpose? Or did something between them change because of their little secret? He really hoped not. Jackson smiled with the corners of his mouth, looking quite pleased with the answer he received.

“Can’t wait to cuddle you to sleep, when I get home”, Wang smirked at the leader and before the other could try to cover the flush on his face, he hung up, throwing the “love you, hyung” with a wink the second before.

Jackson grabbed the closest pillow to cover his face, and then screamed into it. What did he just do and why was his heart beating so fast?

Jaebeom resisted the urge to throw his phone to the wall and just hid his red face in hands. Even his ears were burning. It was just Jackson, he was joking around as always, like he did with everyone and with him thousand of times. Jaebeom knew that, and he didn’t want to think why the younger’s words affected him in such a way.

 

***

Jackson was back and Jaebeom was now in the studio, postponing the moment he had to go to the room he now shared with Wang. He didn’t know what to say to the younger and how to behave with him. That stupid late FaceTime call still bothered him and what if Jackson was going to say something like that again and this time he would have to run and hide somewhere. Or what if Jackson tries to initiate something and they were now sharing a room so they would have to sleep in one room after that and that would be awkward. Jaebeom shook his head trying to shake all the “what if” thoughts out of his head.

When he got to their room, Jackson was already sleeping peacefully on the top bunk, and Jaebeom breathed out in relief. He didn’t know how they were gonna share the room when he couldn’t even bring himself to face Jackson, but it could wait until tomorrow. He’d work something out. With that he slid under the covers and dozed off the second his head touched the pillow.

 

***

Jackson woke up before Jaebeom and sighed in relief, while making his way out of the room, trying to make as less noise as possible. He closed the door behind him and padded to the kitchen to make himself tea. God he missed his organic tea so bad. Tea in the hotel was shitty no matter what they said and anything he tried in restaurants and cafes still wasn’t as good as that one tea he bought at small Chinese shop down the street from an old smiley woman

Last night he pretended to be asleep when Jaebeom entered the room, not really sure how to behave around the older now. He thought a lot after that call a week ago and the more he did, the more sure he became in the fact that he was screwed. Figuratively speaking. He tried to push these thoughts away, but his mind stubbornly turned back to thinking about that call and why he did what he did. Something changed about how he felt towards Jaebeom after they started kissing behind the closed doors, away from curious eyes.

He didn’t know why he moved forward that night when they got drunk, but he just wanted to so bad and it felt right back then, maybe it was because Namjoon kind off dumped him and he felt lonely because of it, so he reached out to Jaebeom, who also was down this evening. Then he just couldn’t help but want more, who could resist when Jaebeom was blushing like that every time after they kiss. He even was fine with Jaebeom’s weird terms as long as he let Jackson kiss him everywhere, and it was even more thrilling that way. Maybe it was the night before his flight, when Jackson got too emotional, like he was every time he had to leave home, or maybe he was just lonely in China, missing his members and Jaebeom was there for him. Yeah, that was probably it. Nothing too complicated.

“Morning”, he almost jumped at the greeting but it was just Jinyoung and he relaxed.

“Morning”, Wang murmured, while making a fuss over the kettle.

“You okay?” Jinyoung asked, and Jackson knew the other was now scanning him from head to toes for any signs of the nature of his distress.

“Yeah, just still a bit tired from the flight”, Jackson pulled the most carefree smile he could master, knowing full well he probably couldn’t fool Jinyoung with it.

Park didn’t try to push him though, and opened the fridge, moving his attention to cooking breakfast. Wang would come to him himself when he’s ready, he didn’t need to force him. He could wait.

“Morning”, Jaebeom greeted both of them and Jinyoung’s reply drowned in the sound of rattling and something falling on the floor, and Jackson cursing under his breath at the mess he made.

 

***

Jaebeom almost jumped when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He turned around and was met with one very sleepy Jackson, rubbing on his tired eyes and yawning.

“Jackson, go back to sleep”

“Only if you go to sleep too”

Jaebeom sighed but still closed his laptop and let Jackson tug him to their room by the sleeve of his shirt.

They were both lying on their beds and Jaebeom couldn't sleep, he’d been trying for around twenty minutes already and nothing seemed to work, he even considered sneaking out of the room to do something instead of wasting his time on sleep which he wasn't getting. He shifted in his bed again and sighed.

"Can't sleep?" He heard Jackson whispering. Did he sigh so loud that he woke him up?

"Yeah", Jaebeom murmured in reply.

Jackson said nothing, but Jaebeom heard him shifting in his bed and then Jackson climbed down and stood in front of Jaebeom's bed, urging the older to move.

"Jackson, what are you..." Jaebeom started.

"Keeping my promise", he definitely heard the smile in Jackson's voice, "We need you fresh and well-rested tomorrow, so you're getting that sleep", Wang slid under the blanket, not minding Jaebeom's weak attempts to shove him away, "So you wanna be a big spoon or a little spoon?"

"Jackson, I swear to god..."

"Okay, big spoon then, because I like to be the little one and I want that beauty sleep too", Jackson grabbed Jaebeom's hand to put it on his waist, and the older tried to protest again, "Please, hyung, do it for me, leader should take care of his members and I can't sleep"

Jaebeom couldn't really see him in the dark, but he could imagine Jackson's pout and he was sure it was there. He rolled over to the side and put his arm over Jackson's waist. The younger moved closer to him so Jaebeom's breath was brushing his nape and he could feel the heat from the older's body. Jaebeom decided to wait till Jackson falls asleep and then probably still sneak out, but the sound of the other's even breath was making him so peaceful and calm, that he quickly found his eyes sliding shut and his mind drifting off and he could finally fall asleep.

 

Jaebeom absolutely hated it and the universe probably hated him. No other explanation of why he woke up with a hard on that particular morning after seeing a certain dream after some days of not seeing any and with Jackson practically glued to him. The second he moved his hand from Jackson's waist and tried to make an escape he knew he was screwed, because Jackson moved immediately, blinking at him sleepily.

"Hyung..." he moved and brushed against Jaebeom's boner, causing the older to hiss under his breath. Jaebeom hated the smirk ghosting on Jackson's lips now, "Well good morning to you too", and whatever Jaebeom was about to say drowned in a breathy moan he let out when Jackson cupped him through his boxers. Probably satisfied by the reaction, Jackson left a wet kiss on the older’s neck, the stubble scratching the sensitive skin, making him shiver.

All Jaebeom thought about, whatever he intended and how he wanted to behave was long forgotten as he moved his hips forward chasing Jackson’s touch. Wang wasted no time and slid his hand into the older’s boxers wrapping his hand around Jaebeom and smearing precome all over his length to ease the friction. He felt Jaebeom almost biting into his shoulder, trying to hold back, and Jackson ran his thumb over the slit, then massaging the sensitive spot right under the head, causing the older moan into his neck.

Jackson did the same again, feeling the other’s hands fisting into the fabric of his t-shirt, but then Jaebeom suddenly caught his hand and Jackson tried not to panic as he looked at the older.

“Take yours off too”, Jaebeom said as he pushed his own boxers down. Jackson obeyed, watching Jaebeom rolling over to his other side and moving closer to the younger, until his back was pressed against Jackson’s chest.

Jackson was about to ask what Jaebeom wanted to achieve but moaned instead when the leader rolled his hips back right against Wang’s half hard cock, and that was clearer than any words. Jackson rolled his hips sliding between Jaebeom’s asscheeks his other hand stroking the older’s dick in sync with his thrusts.

Jaebeom came with a low groan, Jackson pulling away from him a little, the tightness of Jaebeom's thighs giving him blissful friction but it wasn't enough, he was so close and needed just a little more. Wang gave himself a few strokes and came into his hand, Jaebeom felt the hot rapid breath on his nape and he shivered at the electric wave sent down his spine when Jackson left a wet kiss right near the mole on his neck.

"I can really get used to such kind of mornings", Jackson murmured, stretching lazily, while pushing the blanket away and getting up. Jaebeom pulled the blanket over himself, not wanting to get up just yet, and if he stared at Jackson's bare ass and his pretty back dimples, it was completely unintentional.

 

They both did get used to start their mornings like this, hands all over each other, hot breaths into the crooks of each other's necks. Sometimes Jaebeom woke up from Jackson grinding against his ass, sometimes Jackson was woken by Jaebeom's insistent hand sliding into his boxers. They didn't properly fuck, mostly they just jerked each other off or sometimes Jaebeom disappeared under the blankets and Jackson was going absolutely crazy from the older's lips on him. Jaebeom didn’t let Jackson suck him off or see him properly, but Jackson didn’t push him. Everything seemed to be back to normal, or at least to the way it was before the awkward FaceTime.

 

***

Jaebeom didn’t ask for this. He was just trying to have breakfast in peace, but Jinyoung and Yugyeom just couldn’t let him have nice things. He tried to look elsewhere but he couldn’t ignore how they not so secretly held hands under the table or Yugyeom was chuckling into his mug every time Jinyoung whispered something sweet to him. Jaebeom couldn’t hear what exactly but he was sure it was cheesy af and he didn’t need to. He was chewing angrily on his breakfast trying not to choke and finish as soon as possible so he could go somewhere and not watch the disgusting couple. Again, he was happy for them and perfectly fine with them dating, but he didn't want it to be rubbed into his face and reminded once again how he was single and miserable.

Jinyoung lifted their intertwined hands and kissed Yugyeom's knuckles and it was only so much Jaebeom could handle, but before he could slam his hands on the table and storm off to his room, treading noisily and angryly, the front door opened and Jackson tumbled in, screaming that he's home and distracting everyone from whatever they were doing and Jaebeom from his about to start anger fit.

"I'm starving and I need my tea", he threw away his bag and landed on the seat near Jaebeom, stealing food from his plate.

"Get your own food then", Jaebeom slapped his hand, but rather halfheartedly, so Wang wasn't impressed at all and stole a piece again, also laying eyes on Jaebeom's coffee cup.

"Don't be such a grumpy cat", Jackson muffled, "And you two gotta take that into your room, you're now rooming together for a reason and we don't want you smooching right into our faces", he pointed at Jingyeom, who probably forgot they weren’t alone in the kitchen.

"No one stops you to also act cute, so you won't be so jealous", Yugyeom smirked at them, before letting Jinyoung pull him to the living room, and Jaebeom failed to sent him a scandalized glare, because the couple left.

"The audacity", Jackson huffed at the maknae's remark and took a sip from Jaebeom's mug, while the older was distracted, "on the other hand..."

Jaebeom turned his head to Jackson and was about to ask what Wang meant, but Jackson caught the words, which were about to fall from his lips, and Jaebeom was so surprised he almost forgot to breathe.

"You know it would've been a lot better if you didn't freeze like a statue, but ok", Wang smirked at him and hurried to their room to change clothes and avoid possible punch to any strategically important part of his body.

Jaebeom came back to his body and was very aware of how his face heat up. Jackson just kissed him in the middle of the kitchen in daylight when anyone could see and then left like it was nothing unusual. Leader absolutely hated how his heart rate jumped to the dangerous point and the tips of his ears were burning red.

 

It happened again, when Jaebeom wasn't expecting the attack and was sitting in the corner of the practice room, writing down some lyrics that came to his mind that morning. They were having a break, the maknaes were being silly on the other end of the room, Mark and Youngjae went somewhere probably to fetch something to drink, and Jackson... was suddenly in front of Jaebeom, way too close for leader's liking.

"What is it, Jackson?" he asked, avoiding eye contact with the younger.

"I wanted to ask you the same question, you've been down from the very morning. Not implying anything, but you should've totally let me take care of you today if you know what I mean", Jackson wiggled his eyebrows playfully and Jaebeom felt the urge to choke him to death to never see that again.

"You out of your mind? They could hear!" he hissed at the younger, gesturing vaguely at the others in the room.

"Pffft no one cares", Jackson snorted and then tried to take a peak at Jaebeom's notebook, "oh is it about me?"

Jaebeom hated how he closed the notebook a lot faster than he intended and the rushed "no", which caused Jackson to giggle.

"Awww hyung is so cute", the younger cooed, and Jaebeom wanted to beat the shit out of the teasing bastard. He was surely testing his patience, which was about to reach its limit.

"Just leave me alone and let me finish", Jaebeom tried to shoo Wang away, but Jackson wasn't the lightest member and he couldn't be shoved away if he didn't want to be.

"Anything for my favorite hyung", which made Jaebeom want to roll his eyes deep into his skull, but then Jackson looked at him suddenly dead serious, "just one thing before I go, lean closer I need to tell you something, it's a secret..."

Jaebeom was surprised at the sudden shift in the mood from the other and leaned in, already slightly concerned, so Jackson could whisper into his ear. Wang leaned closer too, but instead of saying anything, he gently brushed his lips against the older's cheek with a soft smacking sound, and pulled away with a satisfied smile, leaving Jaebeom sit on the floor and gape like a fish. It wasn't even a kiss, just a small peck to the cheek, but it knocked the leader out of balance and left him sit there trying to pull himself back together. He lifted his glance from his notebook and caught Jinyoung looking at him. The younger's expression was curious as he quirked one eyebrow looking at his friend, and Jaebeom hurried to break the eye contact and turn back to writing. Needless to say, that he couldn't write even one line after that.

What was Jackson doing? Was he playing with him? Or testing the boundaries? Jaebeom didn't know what to think and what to do. He wanted to cut whatever game Jackson was playing, but as much as he hated to admit it, he liked it. He liked the small pecks on cheeks Jackson gave him wherever no one was looking, how he cling onto him to have an excuse to place a small unnoticed kiss to leader's shoulder, Jaebeom liked how their intertwined hands looked and the way Jackson's thumb caressed the back of his hand. This made Jaebeom feel something he couldn't quite name, but it was close to the warm kind of feeling you get when your special someone puts a warm blanket over you when you fall asleep on the couch, or when someone makes you tea when you catch a cold, or when they cook your favorite food whenever you feel down.

Jaebeom didn't really wanted to think about the reasons why he was letting Jackson fuck him and why he liked it so much, but even less he wanted to think about why he loved to cuddle Jackson to sleep and what was the warm feeling when he saw the younger's sleepy face in the morning, when Jackson blinked at him and then his lips curl into a smile before he murmured "good morning". Jaebeom didn't want to think about it, but Jinyoung, who just landed his ass on the couch near the leader, certainly didn't care about what he wanted or didn't want. He himself wanted the tea.

"I didn't know you got yourself a life again", and if the smirk which Jinyoung had on his face now was a person, Jaebeom would punch it without a second though. It was the kind of smirk the younger had when he already knew something, but wanted to hear other person to admit it. Smug and annoying.

"Don't know what you're talking about", Jaebeom pretended to be invested in watching whatever tv show was on now to avoid that conversation, which he already knew full well was impossible. No one could get in between Jinyoung and his desire to know all the tea.

"Oh I'm talking about how you blush like a school girl around Jackson and how he fucks the soul out of you, when you think everyone's asleep", Jinyoung was about to burst from excitement and he was so full of himself, Jaebeom would've absentmindedly thought that his preparations for the new drama role were taking him too much into character, but now he was too busy turning some shade of crimson.

"Are we that loud?" he rubbed his face with both hands, feeling absolutely devastated, because everyone possibly knew now and how would he ever look them in the eyes again.

"Nah, never heard you, and I didn't know for sure you two actually fucked, but thanks for confirming my assumptions", Jinyoung patted the older's shoulder, his shit-eating grin stretching his face even wider if that was possible.

Jaebeom’s eyes widened and he stared at the younger, scandalized as never before. _This asshole_...!

"Before you try to beat me up, tell me who confessed first, I bet it was Jackson, you would rather let your crush eat you from inside than do anything", Jinyoung continued rambling, but Jaebeom decided to cut him off.

"What? No one confessed, we're not dating or whatever you imagined"

Jinyoung quirked an eyebrow at him, "no way, you can't tell me you two are fucking like rabbits and Jackson acting like a spooney puppy around you... oh", he put his hand on his mouth as if realizing something and stared at Jaebeom.

"What?" the leader was starting to get annoyed with this whole conversation. Jinyoung got even more annoying when he started having dick, Jaebeom wanted old frustrated but much less smug and a lot calmer Jinyoung back. This one in front of him was a chaotic evil offspring of satan.

"What is this between you two?"

"I already told you, nothing"

"So you just fuck? How did you let him anywhere near your ass anyway?"

"I didn't actually hand myself to him", which was a lie, he did just that, "I keep distance, we are not dating, it's a mutually beneficial agreement"

"Wow", Jinyoung's lips formed an "o" and he stared at Jaebeom in disbelief. He was now giving the older this "I can't believe you did something THAT stupid" expression, which he always had, when he thought Jaebeom screwed up big time and that he was an idiot for not realizing it. Jaebeom wanted to slap him, honestly, this habit was so annoying, "Wasn't it you who told me you don't do random hookups? Is the dick that good? Or are you that desperate that you stepped over your own principles?"

Jaebeom didn't like this conversation. He didn't like it from the very start, from the very second Jinyoung placed his ass on the couch and opened his mouth. He didn't like being asked the questions, which he couldn't answer.

"Or you actually feel something for him but just refuse to admit?"

Before Jaebeom could even think about how to dodge the need to answer and run away, they were interrupted by the sudden screaming from Markbam room, the voice was certainly BamBam's and both Jaebeom and Jinyoung jumped from the couch and rushed there.

 

Bam was holding a pack of frozen vegetables to his forehead, while Mark was sitting next to him, holding his hand and sometimes stroking the younger's hair soothingly. Jaebeom shook his head in disbelief, because those two told him that Bam fell off the bunk bed somehow and got hurt, but they were surely not telling him something and missing out a lot of details, but he decided not to pressure. He only hoped that whatever was happening was at least legal and that they wouldn’t set the apartment on fire or anything. Anyway, whatever it was it saved him from the conversation with Jinyoung, so he let them be and left Mark moving closer, so Bam could rest his head on the older’s knees, while Tuan held the cold packet for him.

 

***

Jaebeom was miserably watching Bambam making himself a sandwich the size of his head, with the sauce dripping down the juicy fried chicken. Jaebeom swallowed and continued chewing with disgust on a salad leaf, while Bam finally put the second slice of bread over the monster sandwich, which could make any nutritionist scream in horror and tear out their hair, and looked at it thoughtfully, choosing a more appealing side to bite into.

Jaebeom wanted to die, he regretted every second of him making fun of Bam's skinny body, because the skinny motherfucker could eat whatever he wanted and go to the runway the next minute, while Jaebeom got fat easily by eating almost anything, his cheeks getting puffier in split seconds. Bam took a bite, still not noticing how Jaebeom watched him, and how pain flashed across leader's face.

Jackson entered the kitchen and his eyes landed on the salad Jaebeom's was eating and he looked like he's about to cry, because he already had his last meal for today and it was hours ago and surely wasn't enough, then Wang's eyes flicked to Bambam and the Chinese fled the kitchen immediately, screaming about how unfair the life was.

"What was that?" Bambam wondered with his mouth full of that delicious greasy sandwich and Jaebeom clenched his jaw so hard it started to hurt.

Well, Jackson was certainly dealing with even worse diet than him, but that surely didn't make Jaebeom feel any better. He finished his salad in one bite and left Bambam to his unholy meal just in time not to watch Thai lick the sauce off his fingers. He could steal a bite from the younger, but Jinyoung wouldn't let him live after that, so he better not. He would just wait for their recent comeback to be over and oh how much he would eat when they get time for day-offs.

 

***

"I didn't even think that you're that guy Jackson tells Yugyeom about all the time"

"He told Yugyeom about me?"

"He didn't really drop the name and details, but he did tell something interesting, wanna know?"

Jaebeom knew Jinyoung was playing with him now. He was dying to know what Jackson said about him, but that was also private, which Jackson only told Yugyeom, and the fact Yugyeom told Jinyoung didn't mean it was for everyone. It was just impossible to hide anything from Jinyoung, so all secrets in the group were always between those involved and Jinyoung. Also Jaebeom couldn't show his interest, because that would only prove Jinyoung was right. He probably was, but he can't know it.

"I don't care", he lied, and to his credit it was quite a good lie, which would work on anyone, if only the person he was trying to trick wasn't Park Jinyoung. He was like a hunt dog, but instead of deers he could sniff the lie from the other side of the room.

"Okay", Jinyoung shrugged nonchalantly, but it couldn't fool Jaebeom, "Maybe he would tell you eventually, oh wait I forgot, that you two don’t talk about that weird not-dating thing between you"

"I'm not playing your games and I won't give in to your provocation", Jaebeom told him, "Maybe it wasn't even me he was talking about, he's seeing other people, we're not exclusive you know"

That got Jinyoung raising both his eyebrows at him, "And you're fine with that?"

"Why won't I be fine? I get what I want from him and we didn't have an arrangement or anything"

"Wow", the younger had that one expression on his face, which annoyed the living shit out of Jaebeom.

"Whatever, now can you please shut up, so we can watch the movie in peace?"

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, but then the door opened and other's busted in, and all Jinyoung's attention was now on Yugyeom, who waved cheerfully to his boyfriend and the next moment he was sitting on his lap and rubbing his nose on Jinyoung's cheek, while murmuring how he missed him. Now was Jaebeom's turn to roll his eyes, because they haven't seen each other for an hour or two, while maknaes went out to get food together with Mark, but they were acting so dramatic like it's been years.

"Ew stop! We're trying to eat here!" Bam scrunched his nose at the two and waved at them with his fork from the armchair near the couch. Mark dropped himself on the floor near Bam and opened a bag of chips offering Thai some.

Youngjae curled on the other armchair, not minding any of them, he was here for food and a movie. Well maybe a little for their company, because he sometimes missed their cozy movie nights. They were only missing Jackson, and the movie was about to start.

"Jackson texted that he's almost there", Mark told them with his mouth full of chips, and Bam snatched the bag from him, hissing that he'd eat everything before the movie even started, not to mention leaving something for Jackson.

"Let him eat these, I'll share with Jackson", Jaebeom told them, trying to prevent the fight between the amerithai.

"Thoughtful", Jinyoung said, and then smirked, "And cute"

Jaebeom wanted to throw something at him, but they all heard the door opening, and Jackson coming in. He urged Jaebeom to move closer to Jingyeom, so he can drop himself on the couch too.

"How was the date?" Mark asked Wang, and Jinyoung's eyes caught Jaebeom jerk at that, it was barely noticeable, but still there. But before Wang could answer, Youngjae shushed them all, because the movie started.

Jaebeom was the one who wanted to watch this movie the most and yet he found himself unable to concentrate on what was going on on screen. Was Jackson really on a date before coming here? He tried not to think about it, but the thoughts just couldn't leave him alone. Why was that even bothering him? He just told Jinyoung some minutes ago that he didn't care that he and Jackson weren't exclusive. He didn't lie, he was fine with that, Jackson could see everyone he wanted as long as he fucked him that good. He sighed soundlessly and from the corner of his eye he saw Jinyoung stroking Yugyeom's knee and them holding hands. The maknae put his legs over Jinyoung's lap and was clinging to the older, his head on Jinyoung's shoulder. Jaebeom felt weird and annoyed and he didn't know why. He jerked from surprise when he felt a gentle touch of fingers on his hand. He turned his head and was met with Jackson's soft glance.

"You clenched your jaw so hard that I got worried", he whispered. His fingers were still touching Jaebeom's hand and the older shivered. He turned his head back to the screen and took Jackson's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. He saw Jackson grinning and couldn't hold the corners of his mouth from twitching up.

 

***

"Why couldn't you wait until tomorrow?"

Jaebeom still wasn't sure how he ended up standing outside the convenience store at one in the morning in only his pajamas and a jacket, but still there he was.

"I got you strawberry milk and that thing you like which i can't pronounce", Jackson smiled at him, holding out a bag to the older, and taking out his own purchase.

"I can't believe you dragged me out of the apartment in the middle of the night for snacks”

“Yes, because we’re done with our comeback for now and I’m leaving tomorrow, so I wanted to eat something from the list of banned food”

“Your list is so long almost everything is considered banned”

“Hey! Looking that good isn’t easy!”

And Jaebeom had to give him that. Jackson was in possession of a very hot body, and the amount of work Jaebeom knew the younger put into maintaining his shape only made him appreciate it even more. The thought that out of lots of people it's him, who gets to touch Jackson anywhere he pleases, sent shivers down his spine and made blood rush to his face, so he pretended to be occupied with unwrapping his food.

“And I wanted to spend time with you, before I go”

Jaebeom still didn't get used to blushing like a virgin every time Jackson said something like that.

"You’re so cheesy", he averted his gaze and sipped his milk.

"Maybe", meanwhile Jackson was done with french fries and was in the middle of unwrapping the ice cream, but his greasy fingers were making it a hard thing to do.

"Just give it to me", Jaebeom took the ice cream from the younger's hands, while handing him his milk for a while.

Jackson beamed when he was handed his ice cream back and immediately bit into it. Jaebeom was watching Wang eating ice cream like he never had one in his entire life, not caring about it melting and running down his chin and hand, and some of it even ended on the tip of his nose, while Jackson himself was moaning in delight and closing his eyes, the picture all together looking kind of stupid and a little gross, but Jaebeom caught himself smiling softly at the younger.

"You want some?" Jackson asked him, and Jaebeom caught his hand, which was holding the ice cream and leaned in, catching Jackson's lips in a soft kiss. Wang's lips were cold and a bit sticky, and Jaebeom shivered when his warm tongue met Jackson's cold one. Jaebeom leaned back, feeling dizzy like he just had a bottle of beer, his heart throbbing somewhere in his throat, blood pulsing loudly in his head and his whole body so light like he was about to leave the ground.

"That wasn't exactly what I offered, but wow", Jackson murmured, opening his eyes and looking at Jaebeom under his fluffy eyelashes, "Hyung, your face is all dirty now", he chuckled.

"You haven't seen yours", Jaebeom scoffed and searched his bag for wet tissues, then reaching out to wipe Jackson's cute little nose.

"Hey stop! My nose is not cute", Jackson pouted, and Jaebeom chuckled shyly because he didn't intend to say it aloud.

"It is", he grinned at the younger, "Just like the rest of you"

Jackson pouted even more, and Jaebeom chuckled before leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose. Wang took the tissue from his leader's hands and wiped the older's face too.

"If I'm cute, then you're cute too", Jaebeom's protests drowned somewhere in his throat, because Jackson took his face in hands and kissed him. Jaebeom felt his heart speeding up again, beating so loud it blocked all the noises around them and he wondered if Jackson could hear.

 

Jaebeom woke up in the morning alone, because Jackson already left for the airport. He vaguely remembered Wang kissing him goodbye and covering him with blanket, which he tended to toss away at night and waking up cold because of it. Jaebeom rubbed his face with both hands, feeling his heart speeding up again only after one thought about Jackson, just like it did yesterday when they were kissing on the street. What did he get himself into?

 

***

Jaebeom creeped into the room he shared with Jackson trying to make as less noise as possible. Wang should be asleep already and the older really counted on that, he didn’t want to face Jackson just yet, that’s why he stayed in the studio till such a late hour. He wasn’t avoiding Jackson, no, but he still didn’t know how to look at him now. No, not that. He wanted to look at him, he missed him so much, he just didn’t want Jackson to know it. So well maybe he was avoiding Jackson after all.

Jaebeom’s been thinking the whole week while Wang was away about what to do, after realizing how screwed he was. And he was greatly screwed. How could he not see? He thought he had everything under control, but he was mistaken.

They haven’t been alone since Jackson came back from China, Jaebeom was spending most of his time in studio or elsewhere, Jackson seemed to be busy too, so probably Wang didn’t really notice that Jaebeom was avoiding him like plague. Jaebeom hoped so, the last thing he wanted was to be confronted about that.

He knew he needed to cut off whatever he and Jackson have been doing, it was the only right option, they never set rules, but Jaebeom knew his feelings don’t belong here and would only get in the way. Yet he couldn’t stop and he didn’t want to. He was craving Jackson, his touches, his lips on his own, soft smiles, which Wang gave him. How much Jaebeom missed him this week. After realizing his feelings, it only got worse, because even one second without Jackson near seemed to be unbearable. That’s why he was avoiding Jackson. He knew what he should do but he didn’t want to, so he was just postponing the inevitable.

Jaebeom slid under the covers and closed his tired eyes. He needed to get up before Jackson or wait till Wang leaves for gym and then sneak out. The leader never knew that one drunk handjob would end up like this with him catching feelings and desperately wishing for Jackson to return them. How much he wanted that. He wanted for all the affection Wang was giving him to turn out as sign that he liked Jaebeom for real. Maybe Jackson was just playing along or he was like that with all his other hookups, but the small part of Jaebeom was hoping that Jackson had feelings for him. He didn’t get his hopes up too much thought. He was being realistic.

 

***

“Jinyoung, I think I have a problem”, Jackson sat near the younger and looked at him with restless expression.

He would've rather talked to Yugyeom, but the maknae was out and Jackson needed a pair of available ears right now. Besides, if Yugyeom didn't know the whole thing, then Jinyoung definitely knew everything Yugyeom knew and some things he didn't.

Jinyoung lifted his glance to look at Wang. Just as he expected. He quirked an eyebrow, indicating that he was all ears.

“I think I like Jaebeom. Like really-really like him. Maybe even enough to say another L-word quite soon”, Jackson was babbling and gesturing actively in exasperation.

“Wow, is sex really that great?” Jinyoung narrowed his eyes, a hint of smirk playing on his lips. He knew it wasn’t only about that, he just wanted to tease.

“Jinyoungie! It’s so much more than that!” Jackson made an offended face and waved his hands energetically, “but it kinda is, even though I can’t really see him”

“What?” Jinyoung's smirk dropped and he quirked an eyebrow.

“We always turn the lights off. It’s the only way he agreed to do it”, Jackson averted his gaze and tapped his fingers on his knee restlessly.

“Oh my god, you two are killing me”, Jinyoung rubbed his temples, squeezing his eyes. When Jaebeom told him he was keeping distance, he didn't know he meant it literally, “did you talk to him?”

“No, I think I almost know why he does that and it makes me so sad! I mean he can trust me and he has a great body why is he hiding from me...”

“Not about that, you dumbass”, Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “about your feelings”

“Oh uhm, not yet, I don’t know how he would react, we haven’t really talked about this _thing_ between us”, Jackson scratched on his nape unsure, “and I think he’s been avoiding me lately for some reason, what if he’s mad at me and I have no idea why”

“You two are both idiots”, Jinyoung muttered under his breath, “Just try to talk to him, maybe you can come to something eventually”

“Yeah you’re probably right. Not about us being idiots, but about talking”

“Oh trust me, I’m right about both”

 

***

Now they were both avoiding each other. Jaebeom was making excuses to stay late in the studio, Jackson was waking up to hit the gym earlier than he usually did, and the rest of the day they were out of their room together with other members and everything was as usual.

Jackson knew it was stupid and they should rather talk and handle the situation like two grownups, but he didn’t want to be the one initiating the conversation, because it would make him the first one to admit something between them changed. And he knew it did.

From his side for sure. He’s been all clingy and over-affectionate to the older, and he thought it was because things didn’t work out with Namjoon or because he was lonely or because he’s been having a teenage fanboy crush on Jaebeom since he first saw him. He found out it was a lot deeper not so long ago, when he realized he haven’t hooked up with anyone apart from Jaebeom for some months already. He put two and two together and found out he was screwed. It was all Yugyeom’s fault, he said that maybe his perfect partner was somewhere near, and turned out he was. That Jaebeom was a perfect partner he was sure, the older was loyal and caring, and so nice and soft once he gets used to you and open up.

Jackson noticed that he was nervous around Jaebeom, his heart was beating faster at the sound of leader’s voice, and he wanted to kiss the cute mole on his nape really bad every time Jaebeom turned his back to him. He caught himself wanting to whisper compliments into the older’s ear until Jaebeom believed he’s gorgeous and stop being shy around him. More than anything he wanted to make Jaebeom feel comfortable with him and to trust him. All those realizations led him to a quite logical conclusion. He was screwed. How could he not notice the moment when his fanboy crush turned into a romantic one?

Though he wasn’t sure Jaebeom felt the same way, maybe he was fine enough with them just having sex occasionally, he didn’t really seem to be looking for any emotional connections, and he was kind of pushing Jackson away and this made Jackson sad. What if Jaebeom was avoiding him because he found out how Jackson felt and decided to stop? That thought made Jackson feel anxious. They needed to talk, but Wang was too scared of finding out something he wouldn’t like, so he was postponing the talk for as long as he could.

 

***

Finding himself being pressed aggressively to the door wasn’t how Jackson expected to spend this evening, but who was he to protest when it was Jaebeom, who pulled him inside his studio and started sucking his face off the second the door closed behind them.

Jaebeom’s been avoiding Jackson for almost two weeks now and he eventually gave in to his horny self, he just couldn’t handle Jackson looking so fine on today’s photoshoot and Wang’s friend Instagram update with the picture of Jackson looking like a whole meal the day before, that haunted him in a very vivid wet dream. Jaebeom wanted Jackson to fuck him and he persuaded himself that one time wouldn’t hurt. They were kissing a little calmer now, their mouths moving slower against each other, and it was sweeter and deeper and filthier. Jaebeom pushed Jackson on the couch and straddled his lap, his weight right where Jackson needed it to be. Jaebeom pulled the younger’s t-shirt up, kissing his neck and chest, squeezing one of the firm pecks and bitting on the nipple lightly, causing Jackson to whine. The older had been thinking about it, fantasizing about Jackson’s body, about touching, squeezing and biting him. He wanted to see it all perfectly with all the small details, though he still wasn’t ready to show himself to Jackson.

“I was thinking”, Jaebeom murmured between the kisses, “can we try something?”

Jackson nodded and murmured something into the kiss, which was probably a question.

“Can I put a blindfold on you?”

Jackson looked at Jaebeom, his eyes hooded with desire, but the older saw the unsureness. Jackson might be confident and all, but that required deeper level of trust than some fuckbuddies had and Jaebeom was probably asking too much. He was about to back off, when Jackson gave him a small nod and a quiet “okay”. Jaebeom gave him a surprised glance, but climbed off him and fished out a black ribbon out of the drawer.

“If you don’t like something just tell me and I’ll take it off”, Jaebeom said before tying the ribbon on Jackson’s head, and a thought about how the tables have turned briefly crossed Jackson’s mind. He could’ve probably chuckled in amusement, but Jaebeom caught his earlobe between his lips and bit on it lightly, and then moved to kiss the sensitive spot behind the younger’s ear, and it made Jackson’s breath hitch and messed all the thoughts in his head. He could only concentrate on Jaebeom’s careful hands sliding under his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He heard Jaebeom’s sharp intake of breath, his abs twitched under the touch of other’s fingers and he breathed out in surprise when he felt wet tongue outlining his collarbone and sucking a hickey right under it. It would be enough for preventing Jackson from taking his shirt off in front of cameras, but could be hidden easily by any of the t-shirts.

“You owe me a hickey now”, Jackson murmured breathlessly, while Jaebeom was playing with his nipples, rubbing the sensitive nubs between his fingers, “I want to place it on your ass. Bet it would look nice”

Jaebeom didn’t answer but Jackson felt his breath on his neck, when he chuckled. Wang heard Jaebeom taking his own shirt off, and then he guided the younger’s hands to his waist. Jackson stroked his sides, moving his hands up to grab Jaebeom’s shoulders and pull him closer. A breathy moan broke the silence in the room, when Jackson attached his lips to the leader’s neck, licking and sucking on the soft skin, gentle enough not to leave marks. He couldn’t see it so what was the point. He reached to the zipper and pulled Jaebeom’s jeans a little lower so he could grab his ass, while the older leaned in for a kiss.

“I like your ass”, Jackson squeezed one buttcheek particularly hard, causing the older to yelp in surprise.

“Please don’t rip it off, I don’t really have a spare one and we have plans for tonight”, which caused Jackson to giggle, while Jaebeom climbed off the younger to get rid of both their pants.

Jackson hissed when Jaebeom gave him some lazy loose strokes to spread the lube. Wang reached between the older’s legs only to feel the lube dripping down his thighs.

“Did you...?” he didn’t finish the question, because Jaebeom quickly cut him off with a quiet “yes” and how Jackson wished he could see his face now with flushed cheeks and him biting his lower lip.

Jaebeom adjusted himself on Jackson’s lap, and slowly dipped down, taking in the tip of Jackson’s dick. Wang grabbed at the older’s thighs inhaling sharply but didn’t try to push him down, giving Jaebeom full control. Leader tried to relax, while slowly sliding down, taking more of Jackson’s cock and moaning at the stretch. He prepared himself in a hurry, too impatient to spend more time on it, wanting Jackson inside him too bad to wait more.

Jackson wrapped his arms around Jaebeom when the older dipped down to the base, and caught his mouth in a lazy kiss, sucking on his tongue and stroking his thighs soothingly. Jaebeom broke the kiss and moved his hips experimentally, causing both of them moan in unison.

“Did you get bigger or what?” Jaebeom muttered under his breath, while lifting his hips up, only leaving the tip inside him and then slamming his hips down, feeing the air being knocked out of him.

“I would love to say yes”, Jackson murmured in between shaky breaths, “but it’s probably just us haven’t fucked since forever... god you’re so tight”

The blidfold was the great idea. Jaebeom enjoyed Jackson’s hands roaming all over his naked body, his mouth kissing whatever part of him he could reach. The leader stared hungrily at Jackson tossing his head back in pleasure, while liking his lips, his abs twitching every time Jaebeom dipped all the way down, and his biceps tense as he grabbed at the older’s thighs. This would leave bruises, which Jaebeom would feel for weeks and the thought sent shivers down his spine. He picked up the pace, while taking his dick in hand, stroking himself in sync with rolling his hips. Jackson grabbed his ass and pushed his own hips up and Jaebeom choked on a whine, because Wang hit the right spot.

“We can change position”

“No, I want to ride you, I can do this”

The older picked up the pace, and Jackson moaned, murmuring praises for him. Where did he learned to move like that and so fast? Jackson wished he was able to see the other man, but like this the blindfold heightened his other senses, he felt even the slightest touch of Jaebeom’s fingers, his ears caught every breath and quiet moan, the wet slick sounds of his cock sliding in and out and the slaps of skin against skin seemed so loud, his head was spinning. Jaebeom was taking him so well, the whole length every time, his hot wet insides squeezing Jackson so tight, while he sounded so needy and wrecked and was moaning Jackson’s name with every thrust now. Jackson’s imagination was supplying him with vivid pictures and Wang realized he was about to come.

“Just a little more”, he whined.

“You’re close?” was it surprise in Jaebeom’s voice?

“What did you even expect, how can I last long when you’re this good”

Jaebeom bit his lower lip, grabbing the younger’s shoulders to balance himself and started making smaller but faster thrusts, both of them breathing and moaning every time the head of Jackson’s dick pressed against Jaebeom’s prostate.

Jackson came first, automatically pushing his hips up, while holding Jaebeom by his thighs. Jaebeom followed him shortly, helping himself with his hand, while they were not really kissing messily, but rather breathing into each other’s mouths and and brushing their lips together from time to time. The older collapsed on Jackson, who wrapped his arms around him, stroking his back affectionately and kissing his shoulder, his nape and a cute mole on his neck.

“That was...”

“Yeah”, Jaebeom breathed out, trying to calm his pulse. He reached his hand back and took Jackson’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers and Jackson’s heart shrank painfully. He missed Jaebeom so bad, not just sex, but his scent, the touch of his hands, his voice. He missed the feeling of his warm body pressed against his own, he missed lying in bed with him, listening to the sound of his even breath and the soothing sound of his heartbeat. He just missed Jaebeom. That realization, Jaebeom's closeness, his quiet gradually calming down breath and how sofly Jaebeom's lips briefly brushed over his naked shoulder, leaving a tender kiss, made Jackson feel things and he just couldn't hold it in himself anymore.

“I love you”

His voice was quiet, but in the silent room it was perfectly audible, and there was no doubt that Jaebeom heard it. Jackson didn’t intend to say it, the words just slipped from his tongue before he could process it, his post orgasm state not adding to his braincells.

He felt the other’s body tense and then the warmth radiating from it was suddenly gone. Jackson pushed the blindfold up to his forehead, and he only briefly caught a glimpse of Jaebeom’s bare ass, before the older yelled at him ordering not to look and threw his t-shirt at him, then storming out of the studio, before Jackson could say anything. He didn’t even put on his underwear and put the slippers on bare feet.

 

***

“...and then he left but before that he yelled and threw a t-shirt on me”, Jackson sniffed while staring into the cup of tea Yugyeom made him, as maknae put a blanket with cupcake print over his shoulders.

“From the scale from 1 to dying alone how bad do you think it is?” he stared at Yugyeom, and the younger thought that he looked even more like a puppy than an actual puppy.

“Maybe he just was too surprised? How about you try to talk to him?”

“As if I could make Jaebeom talk to me after that! He’s been avoiding me before today and now...”

“Did you say Jaebeom?” Yugyeom’s eyes widened, and Jackson cursed himself. He still didn’t tell the maknae who was the mysterious guy, “You’ve been fucking our leader the whole time and didn’t bother to tell me?”

“It’s not important now, what is important is that we’re having a crisis!” Jackson exhaled in defeat, “I didn’t think I would actually fall in love with him, it started off as purely physical I thought I was just sad about me and Namjoon not working out, but here I am”

“I can’t believe it”

“Don’t act so surprised! It was you who told me to find myself someone!“

“I told you to find someone, I didn’t tell you to pick Lim fucking Jaebeom of all people!” Yugyeom couldn’t believe it. Jackson did THAT, “on the other hand I should’ve seen it coming with you having a huge puppy fanboy crush on him since trainee years...”

“Oh my god I screwed up”, Jackson put his palms on both side of his head in desperation.

“No-no, wait, I know what to do”

 

***

“You did what?” Jinyoung’s eyes were the size of two saucers.

“I told you I was scared! He just blurted it out of the blue while I was still shaking and could feel his dick inside me!”

“You are an idiot! The other idiot must be freaking out right now! How could you leave him like that?!”

Jaebeom felt bad. He did left Jackson alone and yelled at him, that was horrible. But he was scared and not ready. He admitted he had feelings for Jackson, but he was sure his feelings were one-sided. He was ready to suffer alone and then either be miserable for the rest of his life or his crush slowly fade away. He didn’t expect Jackson confessing and he didn’t know what to do with that.

“I don’t know what to do”, he hid his face in hands, “I didn’t see it coming at all”

“What do you mean what to do? Go tell him you love him too and date him finally”, Jinyoung was about to slap his idiot of a friend, but his expression shifted to concerned, “or you don’t love him?”

“I do”, Jaebeom realized it was the first time he admitted it aloud and he wished Jackson was the first to hear, but he spoiled everything.

“Being unsure is okay”, Jinyoung patted his shoulder, “but you need to talk to him, because he doesn’t deserve such a response for his confession. Be a decent person at least even if you don’t want to date him”

Jaebum looked at his friend. He doesn’t deserve Jinyoung, but he was so thankful to have him.

 

***

Jinyoung entered the kitchen and crossed his arms on his chest, probably intending to drill a hole in Jaebeom's forehead with his stare. The older lifted his gaze and wordlessly asked what did he want. Jinyoung nodded his head to the direction of the living room, where Jackson was. Jaebeom shook his head violently, indicating that no way in hell he would go there. Jinyoung raised both eyebrows at him and narrowed his eyes, and Jaebeom just knew this would gonna end badly for him, probably in tears. He tried his last hope, sinking his eyebrows down and wordlessly begging Jinyoung. The younger stayed unbothered, he's been watching the same pathetic expression for many years every time he woke Jaebeom up or told him it's his turn to cook and he wouldn't do it for him again, so it was like trying to get pity from a mountain. Jaebeom sighed in defeat and stood up.

Jackson curled up on the couch, wrapped in his blanket with cupcake print, while watching tv.

"Hey", Jaebeom cleared his throat and called quietly.

Jackson peeked outside his blanket and turned his head to him. He looked like a kicked puppy and Jaebeom felt so bad that it was him who was the reason.

"Wanna watch Toy Story 2 with me?" Jackson asked quietly, knitting his eyebrows together, hoping that the older would say yes.

Jaebeom nodded awkwardly and Jackson moved a little to give him space to sit. It was awkward. Jaebeom felt his pulse speeding up, blood pulsing loudly in his ears, and his palms getting sweaty. Jinyoung peeked out from the kitchen and Jaebeom wasn't sure which words he actually mouthed to him, but probably it was "do something, you idiot, your man is sad". Jaebeom hated seeing Jackson sad and sulking like that all day and he needed to say or do something. What if he makes things worse? What if...?

"Jackson, I-"

"Listen, I wanted to say..."

The both started talking at the same time and shut their mouths staring at each other.

"You can go first", Jaebeom mumbled, scratching his nape awkwardly.

Jackson shifted his body a little and averted his gaze from the older. Well, at least Jaebeom wasn't the only one feeling awkward. The thought didn't really make him feel better though.

"It was stupid of me to just throw it at you like that, I'm sorry", Jackson said, swallowing visibly, his voice was even, he was controlling it quite well, but Jaebeom still heard him shaking, "I got carried away, you know, the moment was... uhm, you know... and I just... Shit, should've let you start first, I don't really know what to say to you, I mean I'm sorry, but I can't take it back and pretend it never happened. It’s hard to keep it all to myself, while you’re all I could think about and the only one who I want and need. Just don't be mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you", Jaebeom stopped his hands from reaching out and taking Jackson's hand. He didn't know if he could still do it.

"I screwed up our friendship and you're not mad at me?" Jackson looked briefly at Jaebeom's hand, but quickly turned to his eyes.

"We probably both already screwed everything up that night we decided to mix wine with soju", Jaebeom told him, and Jackson let out a sound distantly resembling a chuckle. There was a pause, Jaebeom was anxiously thinking of what to say next, how to put it better, but then he sighed and decided to just tell Jackson everything, "I don't want to pretend it never happened"

Jackson looked at him with an expression which was a mix of alarm, hurt and little hint of hope.

"I was avoiding you because I realized I'm in love with you and I thought you didn't feel the same way"

Wang opened his mouth and stared at him, and it was the first time Jaebeom saw him not knowing what to say. It was hilarious but not in this particular situation.

"I got scared and wasn't ready back then, and I'm sorry for running away and throwing a t-shirt at you, that was very immature of me", Jaebeom murmured the last part and felt the flush on his cheeks.

"Does that mean we..?” Jackson made a vague gesture with his hand, moving a little closer, his hopeful puppy expression back on his face and Jaebeom got himself thinking he wanted to kiss the wrinkle between the younger's eyebrows.

"Maybe we can give it a shot?" Jaebeom moved closer too, leaning towards Jackson.

"That would be absolutely great", Wang's hand found Jaebeom's and he intertwined their fingers.

"I agree", Jaebeom's other hand slid up to rest on Jackson's thigh, as they both were leaning forward, invaliding each other's personal space. Jackson cut the final distance between them, catching Jaebeom's lips with his own. Jaebeom pushed Jackson back, laying him down without breaking the kiss, cradling the back of the younger's head, so he wouldn't hit it against the armrest of the couch.

"I love you", Jaebeom whispered in between kisses, feeling Jackson smile against his lips and then giving him an even sweeter kiss than any of those they shared before, murmuring that he loved him too, and Jaebeom never felt better.

Wang pulled back for a moment, causing to Jaebeom to open his eyes and blink at him in confusion.

"I have one request though..."

...

“I didn’t shave”, Jaebeom tried the last excuse, while tilting his head back, exposing more skin on neck for Jackson to kiss.

“I don’t care, I have a raging boner, a years long fanboy crush on you and a month long romantic crush also on you”, Jackson murmured against his neck in between kisses and sucking on sensitive skin and then pulling Jaebeom’s shirt up throwing it somewhere in the floor and finally taking a moment to look at him, “I want to see all of you, and you look breathtaking no matter what, please, trust me on that one”

Jaebeom certainly didn't blush at that and no, it definitely wasn't a smug smirk, when Jackson told him how much he liked his ass.

 

***

Jinyoung couldn't hold it, he was grinning and threatened to explode from smugness. Jaebeom was sipping his coffee, pointedly ignoring him just because. Yugyeom opposite him pretended to be busy with making himself a toast, but Jaebeom knew he wanted the gossip too. Those two probably already knew everything, judging from the meaningful eyebrow wiggle maknae gave him when they bumped into each other in the corridor earlier in the morning. Jaebeom should've probably had coffee in his room, but he didn't want to wake Jackson up. The front door opened and Youngjae came in, the cute barking sounds indicating he brought Coco with him.

"I got breakfast, knowing you most likely didn't bother to do groceries before the weekend", Youngjae placed several paper bags on the table, and Yugyeom immediately stuck his curious nose into the sweetly smelling box.

"Doughnuts!!" The maknae beamed, "Oh Jinyoungie look, Youngjae even brought your favorite"

"Wow what's the occasion?"

"Oh nothing special", Youngjae shrugged, walking to the cupboard to fetch a mug for himself.

"I woke up because someone was licking my face and I almost believed it was Bambam", Mark yawned widely as he entered the kitchen, carrying Coco like she was a baby. Yugyeom's and Youngjae's combined laughs could probably be heard by all the nearest buildings. Jaebeom thought that Jackson probably woke up, because it was impossible not to.

"I would never do it before you wash your face first", Bambam rolled his eyes as he entered the kitchen after Mark.

Jaebeom stood up to pour himself more coffee.

"Jaebeom, what is it on your neck?" Mark pointed at him, and Jaebeom instinctively put his hand over his neck, covering the spot.

"Ah nothing, it's probably a mosquito bite or a cut from razor.

"Looks like a hickey to me", Bambam sat near Mark, chewing on a doughnut and watching Jaebeom's cheeks change color.

Jinyoung sipped his tea in silence, enjoying the show.

"Think whatever", Jaebeom brushed the Thai off, fishing out a doughnut for himself, holding it between his teeth, while brewing himself coffee.

"Your loud asses woke me up", Jaebeom heard Jackson's still sleepy voice from behind. He turned around to greet Jackson, but the younger was suddenly closer than he expected. Jaebeom's eyes widened when Jackson leaned in and took a bite of the doughnut Jaebeom was holding in his mouth.

"Tastes amazing", Jackson made an appreciative sound, his hand still on Jaebeom's waist.

"So it is a hickey!", Bambam pointed at them accusingly. Jackson looked at Jaebeom's neck, spotting the small bruise, looked at the older with the tiniest hint of guilt and mouthed a "sorry".

"Pay up, I knew they were fucking", Mark stretched his hand towards Bam.

"I lost my wallet"

"Don't lie to me, it's under your mattress"

"I can't believe nobody updated me on the gossip", Youngjae shook his head in disbelief.

"I'll text you next time, but they only sorted shit out yesterday", Jinyoung told Choi.

"We need to celebrate", Yugyeom clapped in excitement, "Or maybe go on double date"

Coco chose that moment to jump on the table, knocking over the coffee pot, causing it to spill on Bam's Gucci pajama pants and on the floor.

Jackson laughed and Jaebeom looked at him lovingly. Jinyoung was about to tear up.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> pls throw a comment at me if you liked it even a little :ъ


End file.
